Training With Kai
by organizationroxas
Summary: Keisuke is the new team leader of the Bladebreakers. They newer bladers get trained by A team member, and Keisuke just so happens to get trained by Kai!! He later ends up become stronger than Kai, and saves Kai from death. FINISHED!
1. Life's Not Fair!

Training With Kai!  
  
A/N: I now, the title sucks! This fic has nothing to do with 'The Crystal Blade' series. Please note that I don't own beyblade, but I do own the new Bladebreakers, Keisuke, Liona, Cameron, Celeste, and Zack.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Lifes not Fair!  
  
"Not yet! I have to keep going! Just a little more!" the silver haired girl said to herself. "Yea! The front gates! I made it!"  
  
"Kai, come and play!"   
  
"Don't call me that! I prefer Kiemo!(long I sound, silent e)"  
  
"But that isn't your real name! Not even close to it!" snapped back the carrot-haired boy.  
  
"I hate my name! Don't say it!"  
  
"Awww.. little Tamako still can't stand her name!"  
  
Tamako Kai Crylet was her full name.   
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Why Tamako? Scared?" replied the boy.  
  
"TAMAKO! TALA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET HER! SHE CANNOT RUN AWAY, WE NEED HER!" screamed a voice from a high tower of Biovolt Abbey.  
  
Tamako ran, past Tala and through the gates, leaving others bewildered of her incredible speed.  
  
Alexis Star, a brown haired girl wearing  
  
all red, ran into the driveway of a huge mansion. She rang the doorbell, and a blue short haired boy answered the door. She stepped in. Kai Hiwatari, age 21, was now former member of the Bladebreakers, or should I say team captain. He wore his original clothes, but no scarf. Alexis Star, age 20, was also a former member of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Kai! Tyson said her was holding a Bladebreaker Reunion! Are you going?" said Alexis.  
  
"I only just figured out, but if I say no, your going to drag me to it anyways, you think I have a choice," said Kai, plainly.  
  
"That's right," said Alexis, with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Are those kids going to be there?" said Kai. Alexis nodded.  
  
"They are the new Bladebreakers," said Alexis.  
  
"Do I have to go?" said Kai, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yup. If I don't see you before 6, you'll be one dead man, Hiwatari." Alexis left.  
  
It was as if no one had grown up. They were all still major party animals.  
  
"Hi Kai! Hey, that rhymes," said a black haired girl.  
  
"You've said that to me fifty times today, Celeste," growled Kai. Celeste flinched.  
  
"Celly, come on, let's go play!" Celeste grinned a blonde haired boy, who was also smiling back.  
  
'Kids, they are all such pests!' thought Kai, angrily.  
  
"They're not pests, just awfully different," said Ray, reading Kai's mind.  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"Did Alexis by any chance tell you that we each have to train one of these kids? Didn't think so. Keisuke is going with you starting tomorrow for a full week, or even more depending on Alexis," said Ray.  
  
"Why that fu...."  
  
"Watch your mouth, there are kids in here!"  
  
"Fine. Why that uninformed, clumsy, forgetful, inconsiderate woman!"  
  
"That's better," said Ray, smiling, "I get to work with that girl with the black hair and the ying yang outfit"  
  
"Liona?" said Kai. Ray nodded.  
  
"Li, try and catch me! Come on Keisuke! Come and join us!"  
  
"Keisuke remind you of someone?" asked Ray laughing.  
  
Alexis managed to give Keisuke Kai's address for him, and told him to be there by 10:00am. everyday.  
  
Keisuke walked home.  
  
"Keisuke!" Celeste ran over."You must be the luckiest kid in the world. Training with Kai Hiwatari himself. That like becoming a king."  
  
"I know. I don't really care. He's great but, I'd rather train by myself," said Keisuke.  
  
"Come on! Cheer up! Hey! I was talking to you."  
  
Keisuke walked into his house.  
  
Keisuke starred in awe at the massive mansion. A lady in a black pants and white shirt awaited him.  
  
"You must be Keisuke. You defiantly fit the description Master Kai gave me. Jet black hair that is spiked and pitch black eyes. Please followed me, Master Keisuke."  
  
'Master Keisuke? What's going on?'  
  
"Lord Master Kai, Master Keisuke is here." The lady bowed and left.  
  
"Are you ready, Keisuke, for this may be the toughest training you'll ever be through. I want to examine your bit first."  
  
Keisuke's bit beast, Blaze, a orange fire phoenix, emerged from his beyblade.   
  
"Do you have full control over your bit beast?" asked Kai. Keisuke shrugged. "Let's find out, I'll tell him to attack, and you try to stop him with words." Kai paused. Keisuke nodded. "Blaze, attala."  
  
"Stop, Blaze!" Blaze was about to   
  
tackle him and then, "Blaze, stala." Blaze stopped. ''Blaze, retala.'' Blaze returned to his blade.  
  
"I guess that proves it, you've got absolutely no control over your bit beast."  
  
"What did you do, Kai. What did you do?" said Keisuke, in shock.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," said Kai.  
  
"I want to know, Kai," said Keisuke, coldly  
  
Kai starred into Keisuke's cold and lonely dark eyes. Usually that person would pass out of the feel of the coldness, Kai remained standing. Kai's eyes became pitch black, with an even better feeling of the coldness than Keisuke's.  
  
It was then, Keisuke saw and heard the conversation.  
  
"Kai, Master, Keisuke is the one to receive the gift. You're losing power and control. We need a fresh mind. A cold heart, cold eyes, cold blood. Teach him!"  
  
Kai's eyes became brown again.  
  
"Tiring isn't it. Come with me," said Kai.  
  
He led Keisuke to a room with a large bed, two desks, and beyblading dishes. Kai went to an intercom.  
  
"No one is allowed to leave there current position or places. As of now, no one is allowed off the first floor, unless you are summoned, until Master Keisuke has left for everyday.."  
  
"This rule also applies to you Keisuke. Your not allowed to leave this room until the end of the day, or you can sleep here, it really doesn't matter. If you choose to leave every night, in the mornings, you come straight to this room," said Kai, strictly.  
  
"I guess this is where it gets rough."  
  
"You're right. I'll let you leave early today, but I suggest you bring extra clothing tomorrow for many purposes," said Kai.  
  
"What was that look Kai gave me? I need to ask him. It felt very refreshing. It was as if I was actually happy. Does this mean the more I hang around Kai, the happier I'll be?" he said to himself.  
  
"Hey Keisuke. Why are you here? Kai should be training you," said Alexis, who was with Celeste, eating ice cream.  
  
"You didn't see me, Celeste," Keisuke walked off.  
  
The next morning, Keisuke packed extra clothing, his beyblade and a bag of chips to snack on, whenever Kai wasn't looking.  
  
Keisuke arrived and went straight to the room.  
  
"Try saying 'Attala' after you launch your beyblade, so that your blade will attack mine," said Kai. They both launched there blades. "ATTALA!" "Dranzer Ateco!" Dranzer knocked out Blaze easily.   
  
"Looks like someone needs a new blade!"  
  
Kai opened a drawer at the desk that contained many beyblade parts.  
  
"Since my beyblade is orange, can we change it into a different colour?" Kai nodded. "Which colour? How about blue? Or black?"  
  
Kai held up a black four-point attack ring with mini flames at the four tips. Keisuke nodded. Kai weighed the attack ring and put a black base and a weight disk.  
  
"You'll be training with this blade, Keisuke," said Kai, handing the blade to him.  
  
"It's heavier than my old one. Much heavier," said Keisuke weighing it.  
  
"And a lot harder to launch and control," said Kai.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hey Kai! Keisuke! How's the training coming along?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," said Kai, starring at the ice cream cones they were eating.  
  
"We were only getting a snack. It's only once," said Alexis.  
  
"Funny. I recall seeing you yesterday with ice cream," said Keisuke, coldly.  
  
Alexis gave an evil glare to Keisuke, who had a smirk on his face. The two girls left.  
  
"Good job, Keisuke. We'll have to do it again sometime," said Kai, smirking.  
  
Keisuke decided to sleep over. He began to type an e-mail.  
  
'Celeste- I guess you were right. Kai is a great trainer. He's a great guy, and I think he's a lot like me. I think he's teaching me everything...'  
  
Keisuke dozed off to sleep. Kai peaked through the door. Kai walked   
  
in and lifted up Keisuke and out him into bed, pulling the sheet over his body.  
  
"That's a sight that I'll get killed for, but it's worth it."  
  
"Ray, what are you doing here?''  
  
"I thought I'd check up on my favourite team captain. And save Keisuke from any late night training."  
  
"He's worn out by 7:00 everyday."  
  
"7:00! That's ten hours! I couldn't last that long."  
  
"Minus his lunch hour."  
  
"How come he gets a lunch hour!?"  
  
Kai smiled at his comment.  
  
"Wait 'til the rest of the guys hear this. They'll freak."  
  
"Today, was different. He said that he wanted to train more. He finished at eight. He didn't look tired at all, he had no breaks."  
  
"Keisuke will become Kai two. Heck, we can call him Kei!"  
  
"Shut up, Ray! I'm really busy. I've gotta go."  
  
"I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Kai tossed and turned in bed all night.  
  
"Kai. It's nine thirty. Are you going to get up?" asked Keisuke, seeing Kai fast asleep. Kai opened his eyes slowly, and sat up, but fell back again.  
  
"Kai, your freaking me out. Please wake up," said Keisuke. It was then, he noticed it. His eyes were black. Keisuke starred into them and heard voices.  
  
"Why won't you tell him? He's perfectly capable of baring it. Didn't you read that e-mail he didn't send yet!"  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"He knows that you want to teach him everything!"  
  
Keisuke blinked, disconnecting the link to the conversation.  
  
"Kai! Kai! Kai! It's 10:00. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR THAT UNINSPIRED VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!"  
  
Kai opened his eyes.   
  
"FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING!" said Keisuke, angrily.  
  
"Not to long. You haven't changed yet," said Kai, seeing that Keisuke was still in his night clothes.  
  
They both changed. Kai had on his regular blue pants, with a black t-shirt. Keisuke wore a black t-shirt with a Chinese ying yang at the back of the shirt, but at the side, sown on was his nickname in Japanese. He also wore a plain black pants.  
  
"Kei-chan? Who put that on?" asked Kai,"And I'm guessing your Chinese and Japanese."  
  
"My mom is Japanese, so she put my name on it. And my dad is Chinese, so that's why the ying yang is there," explained Keisuke, "And now it's your turn."  
  
"I'm full Japanese. If you go to my great-grand parents, they came here from China."  
  
Keisuke didn't realize that he could be so much like another person. He had the same attitude as Kai. And now similar background. They both even had alike bit beasts.  
  
"The link is connected," said Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai and Keisuke!"  
  
"Ray and Liona?" said Keisuke quizzically.  
  
"That's us," said Liona.  
  
"Kai being good to you, Keisuke?" asked Ray.  
  
"I guess. Why?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"OKAY KAI! RAY TOLD US HE GETS A LUNCH BREAK!"  
  
Tyson and Cameron, Alexis and Celeste, and Max and Zack joined Ray and Liona in an outrage over lunch breaks.  
  
"Have to go! Bye!" Kai logged out and shut down his computer.  
  
Keisuke nodded. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We're going to practice your commands and your going to have to learn to launch that heavy blade," said Kai.  
  
The day went on, and Keisuke got nowhere.   
  
"Kai, this blade is too heavy! I'm never going to get this!" said Keisuke, falling onto the large bed. Kai glared at the boy, weakened everytime he looked at the blade. Keisuke groaned.  
  
Kai thought for a moment. 'Blade too heavy, bit beast uncontrolled, how did this kid win every battle in the tournament.'  
  
"I'm going to bed! I'm aching all over!" complained Keisuke. He went to bed.  
  
"YOU! YOU! HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR MY SON!"  
  
"YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE TO TRAIN HIM OF NOT!"  
  
"HIWATARI! YOU'LL GET KILLED BY ME, BUT FIRST I HAVE TO KILL MY OWN SON!"  
  
"KEI! WATCH OUT! AWWWW!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY!?"  
  
"Go into my room. Look in the drawer and read the rest of your training. It's too bad I won't be here to help you, but I'll always protect you."  
  
Keisuke jumped up screaming.   
  
"What just happened? Wait! Is Kai going to die to protect me?"  
  
Maybe  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Me.  
  
"Who's me?"  
  
Blazion.  
  
"Who is Blaz... Blaze? As in my bit beast?"  
  
BINGO!  
  
"I hope you know, I sound like an fool, talking to myself."  
  
That's not what I'm here for. People do have to die sometime.  
  
Keisuke froze.  
  
"He can't die! Wait. Why would he save me and die?"  
  
I wonder  
  
Keisuke shook his head. "Just a dream."  
  
RING RING.  
  
Keisuke answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Saga? What? Concert? When? Oh, that one. I don't know if I can make it though. I know I am! But I still have training!"  
  
"You have to come! Please!"  
  
"WHY are you telling me this now. It's in a week and a half! Practice! I don't have time to practice Saga! Fine! I'll see about tonight. Bye!"  
  
Keisuke changed into a black pants, and a black t-shirt that said 'Bladebreakers'.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" cried one of the maids.  
  
Keisuke met up with Kai downstairs. They ate breakfast, trained, and Keisuke mastered the really heavy beyblade.  
  
"Keisuke! You made it!" A long brown haired girl with turquoise eyes. She wore an aqua tube top and a black shorts. She hugged Keisuke tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much, Kei! I'm so glad you came!" exclaimed Saga.  
  
"I might not have any other days off."  
  
"I'm sure we can get you again," said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think so. I've got training for the rest of my life! I swear, it's hard, and long."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
"Kai? Celeste? Alexis? What are you guys doing here?" asked Keisuke. He starred at Celeste.  
  
"Sorry! But they made me show them where you were," said Celeste.  
  
"You left your backpack, and Alexis made me bring it to you," said Kai, dully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Why don't we stick around for a bit longer?" said Alexis.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Alexis followed Kai, but Celeste stayed.  
  
"Keisuke. I need to...."  
  
"Say no more."  
  
Keisuke took her outside the garage and under a tree.  
  
"Keisuke, during training.... uhh... Chihido... my bit beast.... she... she left."  
  
Keisuke listened to every word she said  
  
"You're probably going to take me off the team now."  
  
"Never," Keisuke began, "I'll never take you off the Bladebreakers."  
  
'My heart will stop if I took you off the team.'  
  
"Keisuke! I have to get her back. I don't know how! You have to help me!"  
  
"I'll help. We have to talk to Ray. Tell Alexis you won't be coming tomorrow. Meet me at Kai's place at around 9:30."  
  
"I'll be there. Thanks Keisuke! You're the best!" Celeste hugged him and ran to Alexis' house.  
  
Keisuke returned to the others.  
  
"I hope you're not cheating on Saga, Kei," said the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Shut you mouth, Joey!" snapped Keisuke.  
  
"That sounds like a yes," said a brown haired boy with green eyes.  
  
"Can it, Leo," said Keisuke.  
  
"So is it true?" asked a red-head girl with brown eyes.  
  
Keisuke had enough.  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Keisuke stopped to breathe. "Don't try to call me." Keisuke picked up his backpack and left.  
  
RING RING!  
  
'Ivhiro, Joey. He just doesn't get it.'  
  
He didn't pick up the phone. His parents weren't home. Joey left a message.  
  
"Keisuke. I know you're there. Look man. I'm sorry, okay. I hope you'll except my apology. Call me back, when your ready to scream at me again."  
  
BEEP!  
  
'I need to sleep.'  
  
Keisuke slept peacefully all night.  
  
"Hi Ray!" said Celeste, cheerfully.  
  
"Celeste? Keisuke? What are you doing here?" asked Ray.  
  
"We have a lost bit beast problem, " said Keisuke.  
  
"Oh. I think I can help you with that," said Ray, grinning.  
  
"How can I get Chihido back?" asked Celeste.  
  
"It depends on Chihido, whether to come back or not. You'll have to keep training without her," said Ray.keep training without her," said Ray. 


	2. Closer together and Three Blades

Chapter Two: Closer together, and Three Blades!  
  
"I'm being trained by Kai Hiwatari, which is making me popular. I have a rock band that everyone likes, making me popular. And I am a famous beyblader, again, popular. How can my life get any worse?" growled Keisuke. He wore the black shirt with the ying yang at the back and 'Kei-chan' sown on the side, and black pants.  
  
"You can become president!" said the blonde haired boy, Zack. He wore a green shirt and green pants.  
  
"It can't be that bad. I mean being known is what every person wants right?" said a blue haired boy with a backwards cap on. He had a black t-shirt with a blue vest, and jeans on. His name was Cameron.  
  
"Of course everyone wants to be known. Except for Keisuke and Kai that is," said the long black haired girl, Liona. She had her hair in two twin buns, a wore clothing similar to Ray's old ones, only pink.(=D)   
  
"Hey! New store! And they're having an opening sale!" said Celeste, wearing a red t-shirt and dark flared pants.  
  
They entered the shop.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Alexis, Ray and surprisingly Kai called them over.  
  
"How's your day off going?" asked Ray.  
  
Everyone said yes, and started mini conversations.  
  
"Look Liona! Matches your clothing!"  
  
"I'm looking for green parts!"  
  
Keisuke walked over to Kai, who was watching everyone.  
  
"I beat your day has been miserable," said Keisuke.  
  
Kai grunted.  
  
"Same here. I get dragged to Downtown Tokyo just to get exercise!"  
  
"Tomorrow, you guys have a day off, so why don't we all go to someone's house and just hang out and maybe we can sleep over!" said Alexis.  
  
"We can watch movies, and play games!" suggested Liona.  
  
"At who's house though?" Everyone starred at Kai.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay! Sleep over at Kai's tomorrow! Call me later to RSVP!" said Alexis.  
  
"Are you going?" asked Celeste over the phone.  
  
"I think so. My parents are sort of mad at me now, because I haven't been home for awhile," said Keisuke dully.  
  
"Alright. Chihido still hasn't come back yet."  
  
"She'll be back. I swear on Blaze that she comes back."  
  
"Thanks Keisuke. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"  
  
"Hey! Glad you could make it on time."  
  
Everyone arrived and sat down in the living room.  
  
"There is a small problem with the sleeping arrangements. The maids couldn't finish cleaning ten rooms. They got five done which include Kai and Keisuke's rooms. We'll be bunking with one other person. I suggest you start figuring out because, if you guys don't find, I'll decide for you," said Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, there are only three girls, so that means that either you, me or Celeste will have to.."  
  
"I don't care. I'll sleep with a guy as long as I get my privacy. That now excludes Tyson, Cameron, and Zack," said Celeste.  
  
"I'll take Tyson off your back. How about Zack and Cameron get another room," said Max.  
  
"Ray, you go with Kai, and I'll be with Keisuke," said Celeste.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
Beyblading matches between the new and old Bladebreakers began. Keisuke won in the New Block while Kai won in the Old Block.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it Rip!" cried Max.  
  
"Attala, Blazion!"  
  
"Atteco, Dranzer!"  
  
"Major collision and they are both still going," said Max.  
  
"Keep going, Blaze!"  
  
"Dranzer, Flameco Atteco!"  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
Blaze was knocked out of the dish.  
  
"Guess training won't be done for a long time," said Keisuke.  
  
At around nine, the gang watched old matches in Europe, China and so on. At Eleven they all decided to go to bed.  
  
"While they line up to shower," Keisuke opened a door, " we can share a bathroom. Who's going first?"  
  
"I've still got to get my essentials. You first, but warn me before you open the door," said Celeste, smiling.  
  
"Can I come out of here now?"  
  
"I'm still changing. Okay now. I'm done."  
  
"You sure take a long time. I'm guessing you bathed before you came."  
  
Celeste nodded. "I'm going to bed, night!"  
  
Keisuke joined her.  
  
'Can't sleep either?'  
  
'Yea. What's you excuse, Kai?'  
  
'Tyson's next door to me. How can I? Aren't you glad I taught you telepathic talking!'  
  
"Keisuke, how come your lips are moving but your not making a sound?"  
  
'Oh gawd! Celeste!'  
  
"What did you say?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"Your lips were moving as if you were talking to someone, but I didn't hear anything."  
  
Keisuke remained silent.  
  
"I guess your not going to tell me."  
  
Too late, Keisuke was fast asleep.  
  
"Why is it so hot in this room?" grumbled Keisuke. Keisuke's eyes were still shut, be he was melting over the extreme heating in his room. He moved his arm so his hand hung off the bed. Cold. So, his hand was cold while he was hot? That didn't make sense. Keisuke opened his eyes slightly. Then they shot open. Celeste was lying on top of him.  
  
"It was Alexis. She lifted me on top of you, but I never opened my eyes. I couldn't move. Alexis stayed to make sure I didn't roll off. But now it's safe," said Celeste.  
  
Keisuke sat up and blushed deep red while feeling the enjoyment of cool air.   
  
"Are you alright? I hope I didn't suffocate you?"  
  
"You didn't. Your not that heavy. I didn't notice all night that you were there, until I woke up sweating!"  
  
"Alexis is going to pay! Wanna join me?" asked Celseste.  
  
Keisuke smirked. "Gladly."  
  
They both changed, and headed to Alexis and Liona's room.  
  
"Anyone know where Kai went?" asked Max.  
  
"He just disappeared when I woke up this morning!" said Ray.  
  
"Maybe he went or a walk," said Keisuke.  
  
"I highly doubt it," said Ray.  
  
Keisuke ran down the stairs without anyone noticing.  
  
'He's there. I know where he is!'  
  
"Oh great! Now where did Keisuke go?!"  
  
Keisuke left the house and walked to a Bakery. He ran down the alley beside it.   
  
A guy with brown hair stopped him.  
  
"I need a password."  
  
"Blazion."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have been told not to let you in."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me, now go and play somewhere," said the guy.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kai popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Everyone's looking for you! They're worried sick! I came to tell you that so that you could make up a good excuse to everyone that they'll believe. I tried to cover you already, but Ray wouldn't believe me!"   
  
"Does everyone know your here?"  
  
"I didn't think it would take this long. I guess I'll say I searched your backyard ten times!"  
  
Kai sighed. "Listen, I might not be back for couple of days. Don't ask why"  
  
"Well, be back in two days, promise?"  
  
"No promises," said Kai, briefly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Keisuke with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare tell them."  
  
"Well a few days being bored is a little hard to tackle. It might just slip out," he said twiddling his fingers.  
  
"Fine then. Every two days, at least a phone call," said Kai, squeezing Keisuke's shoulders tightly.  
  
"F..fine. d.d.d.deal," Keisuke said, not able to bare the pain.  
  
Keisuke walked the door and fell. His shoulders felt horribly painful. Kai hurt him badly.  
  
"Keisuke! I found him!" cried Celeste.  
  
"It was Kai wasn't it?" said Ray, looking at the bruises on him.  
  
Keisuke was lying on his bed with an ice pack on his right shoulder.  
  
"No. Kai wasn't even there," lied Keisuke.  
  
'He won't tell me. Is he that loyal to Kai that he'll suffer for him,' thought Ray.  
  
"Mister Keisuke. There is someone at the door for you. Also, Saga Tomonachi called for you."  
  
Keisuke got up and walked to he front door.  
  
"We are sorry to bother you, but we would like you to see this," said a police officer. In the ambulance lay two girls and a boy.  
  
"Leo and Saga. Kai! What happened?"  
  
"Mina was a stalker. She hated you so tried to hurt Saga and Leo. Luckily Leo knew how to fight back, he's just resting. Saga wasn't so lucky," said Kai.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Soon after you left, Leo brought Mina and Saga to us, and you can figure out the rest."  
  
Keisuke felt like he was going to cry. He placed his hand onto Saga's gently. He could feel her struggling to take his hand.  
  
"How is she?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Alive. I can tell you that much," said Keisuke.  
  
"Kei.. Kei-chan."  
  
Saga was trying to speak to him.  
  
"Ashitama is.. is.. here..." said Saga, and closed her eyes and rested.  
  
"ASHITAMA!" Keisuke looked into the drivers seat.  
  
"Keisuke Kaido. Long time no see," said a man with black hair that went to his shoulders, in a black uniform.   
  
Kai stood up.  
  
"Stay out of this boy! There is nothing you can do now!"  
  
Kai stood there. He couldn't do anything.  
  
"Keisuke. Who is he?" asked Celeste frightened.  
  
"Celeste, remember when you came over that day, and you called my mom 'Mrs. Kaido' and she looked angry," said Keisuke.  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
"She was angry because, she's not my real mom."  
  
"Change Kaido into your language girl. What does it mean?" said Ashitama.  
  
Celeste thought for a minute. She looked surprised.   
  
"See how foolish you can be? You must have read their last names so many times, but you refused to notice the simularity. As for now, I'll be going. Byebye!" Ashitama disappeared into thin air.  
  
"I'll take everyone to the hospital now."  
  
When they arrived, Saga and Leo had one room to themselves.  
  
Celeste was washing of some blood off Saga's arm, when Saga openned her eyes.  
  
"You're awake!" exclaimed Celeste.  
  
"Did you figure out the secret?" asked Saga,weakly.  
  
"If you mean the Kaido - Hiwatari thing, yes. How did you find out about it?" said Celeste.  
  
"Me and Kei-chan were over at my place just having some fun and talking. We were watching the beyblade tournament in Russia. He told me that Kai Hiwatari was his older brother. Wait a minute. What's today?" asked Saga.  
  
"July 23rd. Why?"  
  
"Celeste, today is Kei-chan's birthday," said Celeste.  
  
Kai slipped into the room, and closed the door.   
  
"I've sent Keisuke on a trip. We've got exactly five minutes to plan this party leaving a minute to get it ready."  
  
"What's in the bag, Kai?" asked Celeste. Kai handed her the bag.  
  
"Ray's coming with the cake, and I told the lady at the front desk to keep him busy! But for now, we need to wrap the present. The small one is from us. You'll see what it is later. And the second one is from Keisuke's parents. I have no clue what in it, but we'll learn that too," said Kai, quickly.  
  
"I'm done with the presents. Is that it?" asked Celeste.   
  
Kai nodded. the door opened, and Max came in quickly and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Cake is here. I swear, I didn't eat any!!" said Max.  
  
The cake was chocolate with "Happy 15th Birthday, Keisuke!" in blue frosting. Also, there was a chocolate dipped cookie, with a blue phoenix on it.  
  
"Isn't this a cool cake! The phoenix is the best addition!" asked Max, putting it on a table in front of Saga's bed.  
  
"He'll love it." Leo was awake, and walking again.  
  
"You're awake! Leo, how are you feeling?" asked Saga.  
  
Leo scanned Saga for a few seconds.  
  
"A lot better than you!" said Leo. Saga glared evilly at him. "Sag, where's Joey and Annie?"  
  
"I don't know," said Saga.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!? They could be hurt!!!" said Leo, bug-eyed.  
  
"They'll be fine. I'm sure their home now. Anyways, where is Kei-chan?" said Saga.  
  
Suddenly, Tyson came rushing in with Alexis.  
  
"He's coming with Ray, Liona, Zack and Cam," said Tyson.  
  
They sat down. The door opened.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEISUKE!"  
  
Keisuke was surprised but, he didn't show it.   
  
(Ya ya! We've all been to parties before!)  
  
"Keisuke, you have to open your presents!" said Liona.  
  
Near the two presents, was a folder.  
  
"What's this?" asked Keisuke, opening the folder. There was a bunch of sheets with weird markings.  
  
"DNA test results prove that 99.9% chance," said the doctor.  
  
"99.9% chance of what?" asked Ray.  
  
"99.9% chance that my name is actually Keisuke Hiwatari, brother of Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"BROTHER OF KAI HIWATARI!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"But they don't even look like each other!" said Zack.  
  
"Yea, they don't have the right colour hair too!" said Cameron.  
  
"Guess who else has black hair in my family?" said Kai.  
  
"Voltaire!" said Tyson, Max, and Ray in unison.  
  
"And the eyes. Kai's is brown, and Keisuke is black," said Zack.  
  
"Pitch black more like it!" said Cameron.  
  
"And who else has black eyes in my family?" said Kai.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if Voltire's hair was black, and if his eyes are black. Please just think that way! Thanx!)  
  
"Voltaire!" said Max, Tyson, and Ray again in unison.  
  
"Now for the simularities. Kai is cold hearted, never speaks, and always seems to want people to suffer," said Saga.  
  
"But Keisuke is the opposite in all those," said Liona.  
  
"Not when you've known Kei as long as me and Sag have," said Leo, "They both seem to be annoyed by one person!"  
  
"For Kai, Tyson, and for Kei-chan, Leo," said Saga.  
  
"I was thinking more Joey," said Leo. Keisuke shot a death glare to him.  
  
"Simularity, they both have trademark death glares that look alike," said Ray.  
  
"No kidding," said Max.  
  
At the end of the day, everyone was walking home. Kai and Keisuke were the last two.  
  
"Kai, what will my parents think about you know, me finding my biological brother," asked Keisuke.  
  
"You never know. You'll just have to try."  
  
Keisuke arrived home.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you," said Keisuke  
  
Kai was lying in bed. Not sleeping.   
  
'Everyone knows now.' Kai sighed, he couldn't fall asleep. Not with what was going on anyways. He tossed and turned all night.   
  
'Keisuke was separated from me when he was born. No one could let Voltaire get his hands on him. He was lucky. The abbey was horrible. I didn't blame them. Of course, I completely forgot about Keisuke until I saw him at the tournament.'  
  
'He was battling Celeste in the finals.'  
  
"Blaze! Finish it!"   
  
"Chihido! Guard!!"  
  
"Wow! We've never seen a duo this powerful since Kai Hiwatari and Dranzer!" asked AJ, amazed that the beyblade was knocked out and chipped.  
  
'He was superior at beyblading, but he'll never be able to master the final technique in two days for the tournament! I told myself, that I'll teach him everything. Everything I know about blading. Voltaire is going to kill me!' Kai smirked at that comment.   
  
"Attack Blaze!"  
  
"Fly Dranzer!"   
  
"Keep your eye on my blade. Atteo!"  
  
"Blaze, dodge!"   
  
Kai watched as his blade missed.  
  
"You're going to say it, arn't you."  
  
Kai smirked. "If you want me to, Flameco Atteco!"  
  
'Kai's Spin Fire attack!'   
  
"Blaze, hold your ground!"  
  
Blaze lasted a lot longer than last time, but he still failed to stay. Blaze was knocked out.   
  
"Better. Try saying Flatala Attala."  
  
"Fla.. what?"   
  
"Flatala Attala."  
  
Keisuke looked completly confused.  
  
"Attala for attack, and Flatala for Flame. So Flame Attack, Flatala Attala."  
  
"Fla-tala At-tala."  
  
"Your going to have to say it faster than that," said Kai, coldly.  
  
Keisuke and Kai launched. After awhile, Keisuke tried the attack.  
  
"Flatala Attala!" commanded Keisuke.  
  
The blade glowed brightly, and Keisuke saw Dranzer fly up.  
  
"Sececo Atteco!"  
  
Dranzer landed in the dish.  
  
"Sececo Atteco. Second Attack, or second chance, try it when your almost knocked out. Don't use it too often, because it's your bit beast choice whether to give it to you or not. Dranzer usually never obeys that command. I guess your one lucky kid."  
  
Keisuke smirked.  
  
"Now, once you've mastered the Flame Attack, you can go," said Kai, leaving the room.  
  
"That could take forever! Are you listening to me?! Why you EVIL, EVIL person!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
After a few hours, Keisuke was safe to say, he had completely mastered the Flame Attack. Although, he'll never make it home!  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Keisuke eyes flickered open.  
  
"Awww.. I wanted to sleep in."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Keisuke grabbed his clothes and changed.  
  
"There are a few more attacks to learn, so I suggest we start," said Kai.  
  
"So, four o'clock be ready. Who's picking me up?" asked Keisuke.  
  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
Keisuke got home, packed, and went to sleep.   
  
At four in the morning, both his parents were up making breakfast.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
"Hey," said Kai, after Keisuke opened the door. Kai was wearing a grey t-shirt and a dark blue pants. He also had on his white scarf.   
  
Keisuke had on a black pants and a blue t-shirt, with a black headband, and a black wristband on his right wrist.  
  
They both went into the limo. So far, it was only Keisuke, Ray and Kai. Mr. Dickenson as driving. They stopped at Liona's home followed by Alexis', then Celeste, Max, Zack, Tyson, and lastly, Cameron.  
  
They arrived at the airport. Everyone sat beside their trainer.  
  
When they arrived, TV reporters were everywhere.  
  
"We're live at Moscow International, here to introduce the newest Bladebreakers! Please tell us you names and your age!" said the BBA reporter.  
  
"My name is Celeste Kodachi, and I'm fourteen years old."  
  
"Liona Rae, and I'm fourteen."  
  
"Dude, I'm Cameron Miten, but call me Cam. I'm fourteen!"  
  
"I'm Zack Kelan, fourteen."  
  
"And now for the new team captain!"  
  
"Keisuke Kaido-Hiwatari, fifteen."  
  
"Alright! Those are our new Bladebreakers folks! We even have to original Bladebreakers! Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate, newest member Alexis Star, and we all know Tyson!"  
  
Loud screams came from the audience watching.  
  
"Bladebreakers! Out of curiosity why are you guys here? Alexis, how about you and this for us?"  
  
"We're basically here to cheer our apprentices on, and we all know we're going to have some fun!" replied Alexis.  
  
"Listen up audience! How would you guys like the Bladebreakers to host the tournament?"  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
"What a day! We'll get to host the tournament!"  
  
"Kai and Max should do the refereeing, Ray can read out the stats, and me and Tyson can be the outdoor hosts."  
  
"Sounds good. Kai knows the rules off by heart and Max can do the countdown. If he's not sure of anything, he can ask Kai," said Liona.  
  
Mr. Dickenson came in the room.  
  
"I was able to get five rooms, equipped with beyblading dishes."  
  
"Trainer with trainee?"  
  
"Yes, now scatter off, Kai and Keisuke, stay here." Mr. Dickenson sat down. "How's you training going? Almost done?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other. "You wish!"  
  
"Oh dear. Everyone else is almost done. Well, Kai is the trainer." They talked for a bit and they both trained.   
  
"Keisuke, you're almost done. Just one more major attack, and also, two more second chance types. The major attack is the Ultimate Attack. And the second chance types are Summon and if your blade is to break, you'll need to be able to use, not only another blade, but another bit beast as well."  
  
"Another bit beast?"  
  
"You have to control Dranzer. You get to use Dranzer. You also get to use the Light Dranzer."  
  
"But, I could never use Dranzer! He's yours!"  
  
Kai grabbed Keisuke's hand, and placed Dranzer in his hand.  
  
"Not anymore," said Kai, he walked out of the room.  
  
Keisuke starred at Dranzer.  
  
'Atteco, Reteco, Steco, Flameco Atteco, Ulteco, Sumeco, and Sececo Atteco..'   
  
Keisuke ran though all the words he had heard Kai use. He launched Dranzer.  
  
"Atteco!"   
  
Dranzer attacked.  
  
"Reteco and Steco!"   
  
Dranzer returned into it's blade and the blade stopped.   
  
"Sececo Atteco!"   
  
The blade began to spin and Dranzer came out.  
  
"Flameco Atteco!"  
  
Dranzer did the flame attack.  
  
"Sumeco!"  
  
Keisuke's Blaze blade appeared out of no where and began to spin.  
  
"Ulteco and Ultala!"  
  
Both blade glowed brightly.  
  
"Blazion! Dranzer! Ultimate Attack!"  
  
The room was covered in a sheet of light. Keisuke was blinded. When the light faded, Kai was behind him. Everything went black after that.  
  
"Keisuke. Keisuke! Wake up!"  
  
Keisuke eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Is it morning already?" whined Keisuke.  
  
"Yes. You went to bed at eight! How could you be tired!"   
  
"Kai, I mastered Dranzer yesterday. I'm tired!" said Keisuke, covering his head with the blanket. Kai pulled the blanket off him.  
  
"You better get up. Unless you want to sleep on the floor," said Kai, ready to push him off.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" said Keisuke. He sat up, and fell back down.  
  
"Keisuke!"   
  
He was already fast asleep again. Kai rolled his eyes. Kai pushed him to the edge of the bed, and when he was about to fall off, Keisuke landed on his feet.  
  
"You're one lucky kid," said Kai. He was still sleeping.   
  
Kai left the room. The others were waiting for them.  
  
"He's as hopeless as Tyson!" said Kai.  
  
"You're kidding. He usually wakes up, doesn't he? What was he doing last night?"  
  
"Morning!" Keisuke still looked sleepy, but he was awake.  
  
"It looks like you have two beyblades in your pocket. May I see," said Celeste. Keisuke shook his head frantically.   
  
"It does look he has two blades! Why are they there Keisuke?" asked Tyson. Keisuke backed away.  
  
"Tell us Keisuke! We're not going to hurt you or anything. Come on! Show us!" said Max.  
  
"He doesn't have to, besides, get any closer to him, and I swear I'll go over there," said Kai. Everyone backed away at least 5 metres.  
  
"Wise choice. We've got to register. Come on," said Kai.  
  
After registering, It was free time. Keisuke was practicing with Dranzer and Blaze. Kai walked in.  
  
"How's it going?"   
  
"Good. Dranzer likes me," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Dranzer is proof that you have my blood in you. Dranzer can only be controlled by people who were born into the Hiwatari family."  
  
"So Dranzer is like a family emblem?" Kai nodded.  
  
"What about Light Dranzer? You mentioned him before."  
  
"Light Dranzer is a completely different lesson. I was never able to master it. I think you can. You were born out of no where. It was the first time in Hiwatari History that there were two boys one family. If there were girls, they'd be killed. But in your case, we gave you away because, we had to protect you from Voltaire," said Kai.  
  
"Voltaire?"   
  
"Our Grandfather. He thinks your dead. Wait. If he sees you with Dranzer, he'll try to kill you." Kai looked at Keisuke. "Promise me, that you'll never use Dranzer without my permission."  
  
Keisuke nodded.  
  
"Keisuke, I'll protect you from Voltaire with my life. I don't want your purity to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Keisuke starred at Kai for a while.   
  
"Do you think your ready for Light Dranzer?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," replied Keisuke.  
  
Kai took out a blade from his pocket. It was around the same colour as lemonade. (-) Keisuke put it onto the launcher. Kai put his hands onto of Keisuke'.  
  
"Ready. Keisuke, listen, I won't be here for long. You've got to look into the light for Light Dranzer. Don't move an inch from where you're at."   
  
"3.. 2.. 1.. Let it rip!"   
  
The blade glowed, Keisuke could feel Kai's grip loosening.   
  
"Look.. for.. Light.. Dranzer.."   
  
Keisuke opened his eyes. In front of him was Light Dranzer.  
  
"You can see me!" said Light Dranzer.  
  
"Yea," said Keisuke weakly. Keisuke dropped to his knees.  
  
"Rest. You're my master now," said Light Dranzer.  
  
Again, everything went black. 


	3. The Tournament Begins!

"Hey! We're going for dinner! Hello!" Ray peeked into the room. Keisuke as lying on top of Kai,  
  
with Light Dranzer in one hand, Blaze in the other, and Dranzer in one of Kai's hands. Ray called  
  
everyone to come inside.  
  
"They are so cute together," said Alexis.  
  
"So tough on the outside, yet so calm inside," said Celeste.  
  
Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey! He's awake!" Kai sat up with Keisuke rest on his chest.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Ray, slightly laughing.  
  
"Major training. It was worth it," said Kai, lifting Keisuke and putting him into bed.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Ray, "If you don't want to, I can pick something up for you two. We're  
  
only going downstairs."  
  
"You bring something up for us."  
  
"Keisuke will want Cantonese Chow Mein. Saga told me back in Japan. She said Keisuke loves  
  
it," said Celeste, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll surprise Kai," said Ray. They all left the room. Kai was reading the instructions for his job  
  
with Max, when he heard Keisuke talking in his sleep.  
  
"Kai.. wake up... don't leave me.. wake up Kai.... you promised you'd be here.. Kai.. KAI!"  
  
Keisuke sprung up out of bed. Kai sat down on the bed, and placed his hand on top of Keisuke's.  
  
"Kai. I had a dream. You died and, I saw the date and everything! June sixth. Six o'clock in the  
  
morning, sixty-six minutes, and six seconds!" said Keisuke, frantically.  
  
"So the sixth second of the sixty-sixth minute of the sixth hour of the sixth day of the sixth  
  
month?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Could this be in the year 2006 or 6666!" said Kai, sarcastically.  
  
"Kai! I'm not joking!"  
  
"How do you know this is real?!" said Kai, almost a scream.  
  
"Because! It happens almost every night Kai! I have gotten almost no sleep in the past forever.  
  
The only time it stops is when someone's sleeping with me!" screamed Keisuke.  
  
Kai starred at him, as he buried his face in a pillow. Kai felt like an idiot. But how was her  
  
supposed to know that he was having nightmares?!  
  
Ray brought the food, and both of them ate in silence.  
  
"Something on your mind Kai," said Keisuke, breaking the silence.  
  
"I was just thinking about tomorrow. Do you think your team mates stand a chance against the  
  
other team tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. I personally think we'll be knock out. When I was battling them in the Japan Tournament  
  
and at the sleep over, it was like battling amateurs!"  
  
"Come on Kai. Smile!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No way, MAXY!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Look Alexis is with AJ Topper and the others on the big screen!"  
  
"Hiya Bladers! This is Alexis..."  
  
"Tyson.."  
  
"And Ray here to host the Russia Tournament here in Biovolt Stadium!"  
  
"We'd just like to say good luck to all the competitors and beybladers around the world!" said  
  
Tyson.  
  
"Hey Ray! Tell us the beybattle which is starting in just a few moments."  
  
"Right now, my pals, The Bladebreakers are getting ready, as well for their opponents, The  
  
Raiderz," said Ray.  
  
"Let's pass the spotlight to Max and Kai who are ready to drop in, literally," said Alexis.  
  
Kai and Max jumped from platforms. Kai flipped and his hand hit the ground first, making him  
  
backflip to his feet. Max, on the other hand landed in the beyblading dish.  
  
Max got up.  
  
"Hiya everyone! Welcome to the opening match of the tournament!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Shot the stats Ray!" cried Max.  
  
"First up from the Bladebreakers is Celeste! She's a totally cool blader with some surprise moves.  
  
Her bit beast Chihido is an addition to that power!"  
  
"Chihido..." she whispered.  
  
"Are you ready?!" cried Max, "3...2...1... Hehe.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both blades were in the dish, and suddenly, a flash of light came out of no where, and landed into  
  
her blade.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Defend, Chihido! Now attack!"  
  
"Out of the dish, the winner is the Bladebreakers!" said Kai.  
  
"It's one to zero, and it looks like Zack is stepping in. His motto, or should I say, himself and  
  
Maxy's, is that defense will win, or usually anyways. His bit beast Lopenk will wash you away."  
  
Both bladers launched, but Zack was knocked out in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Out of the dish! The winner is the Raiderz!"  
  
"I'm sorry. He attacked me right away."  
  
"For the last battle, Keisuke is going to try to win to go on to the next round. He's an attacker.  
  
But it says his bit beast is unknown. I thought it was Blaze."  
  
"Use Dranzer," said Kai telepathically.  
  
Keisuke pulled out Dranzer. He was going to launch Dranzer the way Kai did, in an athletic  
  
stance to start and powerfully bring the rip cord behind him.  
  
"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Ray, Max, Tyson and Alexis noticed right after he launched.  
  
"Hey! That isn't Blaze! That's Kai's launching style, especially suited for....." said Ray.  
  
"DRANZER!!" the four said in unison.  
  
"Hey Dranzer! Flameco Atteco! Flame Attack!"  
  
"Stopped spinning, knocked out of the dish, and broken! The match goes to the Bladebreakers  
  
bringing them to the next round."  
  
"Oh yea!" screamed Cameron and Zack, celebrating the team's victory.  
  
"So, since when was Dranzer, Keisuke's?" asked Ray.  
  
"Three days," said Kai.  
  
"Three days and he can control Dranzer? He's good," said Max.  
  
"I've gotta go," said Kai.  
  
Keisuke was practicing with Light Dranzer when Kai came in, and a few minutes later, Mr.  
  
Dickenson.  
  
"How's training coming?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"You should ask the others the same thing. From what I saw today, it looks the same as the first  
  
time we saw them," said Kai.  
  
"I know. That's one of the reasons I'm here. Kai, you're the only trainer taking this seriously. You  
  
have to train another person by tomorrow afternoon! For the sake of the team!"  
  
"I don't really care. I've never cared. If they lose, it will be their own problem, not mine."  
  
"Please Kai. At least watch one of them and give some tips!"  
  
"Fine! I'll stop by Celeste's room. She's the only one worth training!" said Kai. He walked out.  
  
"I have no clue why your launch and attacks are so...err.. weak! I give up!"  
  
Celeste launched again, as Kai entered.  
  
"I give up! It's hopeless!"  
  
"Launch again."  
  
"Kai! Uhh.. okay."  
  
She launched again. Kai picked up her blade. He put it into his Dranzer Launcher, and handed it  
  
to Celeste.  
  
"Try this," he said, handing it to her.  
  
She launched and this time it was much stronger.  
  
"That means.." Kai threw her launcher into the trash. He left. "I'll be back."  
  
Kai returned with a bag from the Beyblading Shop downstairs. He gave it to Celeste.  
  
"You're launcher was broken. You're on your own now."  
  
"Kai! Wait! Why am I on my own?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Go talk to Ray. Ask him about your blade and the launcher," said Kai. He left.  
  
Celeste took his advice.  
  
"Ray, Kai said to come and.. and talk to you about something."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's about Chihido. I think I need some help. Kai said to ask you about my blade and this launcher  
  
he bought me," said Celeste, holding out her blade, and the new launcher.  
  
"That blade needs an upgrade. Come on in," he said, "Take out Chihido out of that blade."  
  
She did, and gave the blade to Ray, who successfully threw it into the trash.  
  
"Why is everyone doing that to my stuff! First Kai and my launcher, then you with my beyblade!"  
  
"Because, you're the one getting the upgrade! How's these parts?"   
  
Ray showed her a pink four-point attack ring, a dragoon style weight disk, and a grey blade base.  
  
(Right Spin Gear, obviously. Boy.. I just figured out I'm a huge beyblade fanatic!)  
  
"I recognize that base from somewhere. I just can't lay a finger on where it came from!" said  
  
Celeste curiously. Ray smiled at her, as he put her new blade into her hands.  
  
"Try it out."  
  
Celeste launched.   
  
"Talk about power! This is awesome!" said Celeste.  
  
Ray opened a drawer to reveal his beyblade. Only the weight disk and the attack ring remained.  
  
Driger wasn't there. Celeste never saw this. She was having to much fun.  
  
"Let's start off with Celeste, followed by Liona, then me."  
  
"How come you and Celeste ALWAYS go!" complained Cameron.  
  
"Because maybe, we're the ONLY ones who actually trained!" snapped Keisuke.  
  
"Before we start, the workers at BBA would like to wish Celeste Kodachi of the Bladebreakers, a  
  
special Happy fifteenth Birthday!" said Brad Best and AJ Topper over the big screen.  
  
"August 9th is your birthday? Why didn't you tell us that? Looks like we'll be doing a bit of  
  
shopping before we go back to the hotel," said Zack.  
  
Celeste stepped up to the dish to blade.  
  
"Celeste, don't use your bit beast.." she remembered Ray telling her.  
  
"So the birthday girl is up first! I'm going to make sure you lose!"   
  
"Celeste is a major help to the newest Bladebreaker Team. Her bit beast is Chihido, a tigeress. It's  
  
Tiger Claw Attack is defiantly going to scratch out your plans."  
  
"ARE YOU READY!?" said Max into the microphone, after having a lot of sugar.  
  
"Max! You don't have to say it that loud!" snapped Kai.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's do this!"   
  
"Play times over! Get her!"  
  
After a while, the Bladebreakers won the battle and were going straight into the semi-finals.  
  
Celeste got a lot of stuff for her birthday. Back-up beyblade parts, money... and other stuff. -  
  
"Kai, Ray! You didn't get her presents?" said Alexis.  
  
"I did. Ask her where she got her launcher from." Alexis looked at Celeste.  
  
"I got it from Kai yesterday," said Celeste, holding up her launcher, a pink version of the driger  
  
launcher.  
  
"Oh, and you can flip your bit beast over now," said Ray. Celeste did, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Ray.. but.. this.. isn't... but.. he's.. yours..I can't..... Why are you giving me this!!"   
  
"The Elders told me that when I wanted to, I could pass it on," said Ray.  
  
"But I already have a bit beast!!" said Celeste.  
  
"You mean, you gave her Driger?" said everyone in unison, except Keisuke and Kai, who were  
  
starring at Ray.  
  
"I had too. Celeste was the only one who Driger will or would listen to. Also, Chihido was passed  
  
down to you by a friend who didn't want her anymore and asked you to take off it, meaning that  
  
Chihido is still obedient to your friend, which isn't very good, considering if your friend was to  
  
join a team, she'd be able to tell Chihido to give up, and she'd listen."  
  
"She left Chihido for another, stronger. Ray, can you please look up the name Tamako Kai Crylet  
  
in the BBA stats when you get a chance?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Tamako Kai Crylet? She's part of Biovolt. I last saw her when she was two," said Kai.,  
  
"Biovolt? Is she there now?" asked Celeste.  
  
"I told you, I last saw her when she was two."  
  
"I guess we'll have to check! How about we go tomorrow!" said Tyson.  
  
"There is no way I'll letting you guys have another excuse to skip training."  
  
"Come Kai! Please!" said Tyson.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Mr. Sourpuss!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me checking up on your so called training!" snapped Kai.  
  
"Please Kai! We have to check!" said Tyson.  
  
"Or do you want that and have to skip Breakfast and Lunch!"  
  
"Sorry guys, that was all I do!" said Tyson, saying nothing after that.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to have one little change. I think it would be best to have Celeste train  
  
with Ray for awhile, and Alexis can upgrade Liona's blade, and battle."  
  
"Sounds good. I guess we're going to trade spaces. Go get your stuff," said Liona rushing of to  
  
her room to bring it to Alexis' and Celeste did the same to Ray's.  
  
That night, Ray and Celeste were hoping into bed, they heard a knock on their window. Celeste  
  
opened it.  
  
"Tammy?! Is that you? Go to the front desk!" said Celeste.  
  
"Celeste! It's great to see you! I missed you so much!" said Tamako. Just to recap, Tamako had  
  
silver long hair tied into a high ponytail and goldy yellow eyes. She wore black shorts and t-shirt.  
  
"I escaped from Biovolt to warn you. Where's Kai?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Hey Kai!! Open up!" called Ray, banging on his door.  
  
"What is it Ray? Normal people are trying to sleep!! Wait.. what are doing here!" said Kai,  
  
looking awfully annoyed.  
  
"Black Dranzer is being upgraded and Biovolt needs you! They're coming after you!" said  
  
Tamako.  
  
"I don't think it's me they're after, Kiemo."  
  
"Then who are they after?!"  
  
"You think they're after Keisuke, don't you?" said Ray.  
  
"He can battle with Dranzer, Blazion, and Light Dranzer, Ray," snarled Kai.  
  
"He's got a good point. But I still think it's you they want, considering he has a pure heart and you  
  
don't!!" said Tamako.  
  
"I know that Tamako! Look, we'll talk tomorrow!" said Kai, and he shut the door.  
  
Celeste, and Ray slept okay, but the fact that Tamako thinks Kai is all dark and Keisuke is the  
  
light scared them.  
  
"Kai, open please!"  
  
"Kiemo! What are you doing?" growled Kai.  
  
"Biovolt is here!! In this hotel, right now!" said Tamako, almost out of breath.  
  
"Come in, quickly," said Kai, tugging her in.  
  
For a few minutes, it was quiet. Tamako had fallen asleep, and Keisuke was still asleep.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Kai, looks like your babysitting again. I'll leave as soon as I claim my children!"  
  
"Voltaire! You're not getting your hands on any of them! Especially Keisuke!" said Kai.  
  
Voltaire grabbed Kai's left wrist. Kai was in pain.  
  
"See what happens when you don't allow you wombs to heal. You are weak , and I rein strong!"  
  
Voltaire walked past Kai casually.  
  
"Time to claim what rightly belongs to Biovolt!" said Voltaire picking up Tamako into his arms.  
  
"I'll be back for the boy!"  
  
"Kiemo! Kiemo! Wake up! Kiemo!"  
  
"It's hopeless," laughed Voltaire. Before he left, he whispered, "I want you back. An exchange  
  
maybe?"   
  
Voltaire left, and Kai collapsed onto the floor  
  
He remembered what happened that day. He recapped the day when he refused to let his wrist  
  
heal.  
  
"I feel like an idiot!" said Kai. 


	4. The Last Chapter: Close to Death, Close ...

"So, Tamako was taken away. Why didn't you fight back?!" said Celeste, angrily.  
  
"I couldn't do that."  
  
"Why not?!" screamed Celeste, who put her hand onto of Kai's left wrist, with a lot of strength.  
  
"Get off it!" Kai shook her off it his wrist.  
  
"Package for the Bladebreakers!" Kai opened the door and took the package, and there was also a  
  
letter that was separate.  
  
"It's for you Tyson," said Kai, passing it down the line to Tyson. Kai kept the envelope.  
  
"I hope your not reading my mail!" said Tyson, starring at Kai.  
  
"It's addressed to me, but I really don't want to open it."  
  
"Why not? Oh wait.... Ohh.. I don't blame you," said Keisuke.  
  
"You're afraid to open an envelope?" said Tyson, grinning.  
  
"It's addressed to me from Biovolt. Something's up. Fine, I'll open it." Kai opened the envelope  
  
and took out the letter.  
  
"It's not in English!" said Keisuke.  
  
"It's in Russian. What it says is of no concern to you." Kai got up and left.  
  
Everyone went to bed late, worrying about that letter Kai got.  
  
"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"   
  
"Keisuke! Why are you screaming! It's FOUR o'clock in the morning!" said Ray.  
  
Everyone joined him.  
  
"Kai.. he's not in bed! He doesn't leave this early!!!!!!"   
  
"At four o'clock in the morning, he's gone? Are you sure your feeling okay? I think you just a little  
  
tired."  
  
Ray opened the door. Kai wasn't there.   
  
"A letter!" said Keisuke, "It's the same one from earlier."  
  
Keisuke read aloud:  
  
"Kai, what about out deal? The boy and girl from you? Or will allow your precious brother, and  
  
your younger days playmate to come to Biovolt?"  
  
Keisuke stopped there.  
  
"I think he means you and Tamako. I was wondering if Kai was the reason her name is Tamako  
  
Kai?" said Ray. Keisuke continued the letter.  
  
"In exchange, you must bring the three celestial bit beast, or else, the boy will parish a sad, sad  
  
death. I suggest you listen, or say good bye to your most prized possession.   
  
-Voltaire."  
  
"So, Voltaire wants him back. He must have left early morning to avoid bumping into anyone."  
  
"He didn't take the three celestial bit beasts, because one of the is probably Light Dranzer."  
  
"Kai could be hiding other bit beasts, Keisuke! You never know!" said Ray.  
  
"No. He would have told me," said Keisuke, calmly.  
  
"How can you be so sure? Kai's known to keep secrets!" said Ray.  
  
Keisuke closed his eyes. His lips moved, but no sound. Ray thought he was going crazy.  
  
'Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!'  
  
'Don't you dare come looking for me!'   
  
'Kai! I have to come for you!'  
  
'No you don't! You stay where you are, and forget about me!'  
  
'NO KAI! I WON'T! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU! NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN  
  
THROUGH!'  
  
"Keisuke! Are you alright?" said Ray, confused.  
  
'Kai, I don't care what you say! I'm coming for you! TOMORROW!'  
  
'Keisuke!'  
  
Keisuke openned his eyes, releasing the connection between to two.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ray, still not knowing what was happening.  
  
"It's nothing. We'll look for him tomorrow."  
  
Ray left. Keisuke closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep.  
  
'NOW BACK TO OUR CONVERSATION! YOU'RE NOT COMING HERE! I DON'T NEED  
  
RESCUING!'  
  
'Go away! I'm tired, and you can't stop me from coming!'  
  
'Unfortunately, I can kill you like this, without even laying a finger on you physically. Watch this!'  
  
Keisuke felt someone squeezing his throat!   
  
'You see, if you come, I swear I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow!'  
  
'Go ahead! I don't care!'  
  
Keisuke's arm was bleeding.   
  
'Heal.'  
  
Keisuke's arm stopped bleeding, but there was a scar.  
  
'How did you know you can do that?'  
  
'My turn!'  
  
Kai's left wrist was hit. Kai screamed in pain.   
  
'I regret doing this, but I'm still coming!'  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
The two brothers fought all night.  
  
"Keisuke! Wake up! Come on! Please be awake!"  
  
Keisuke eyes steadily opened.  
  
"What did you do last night! Try to kill yourself! Look at you! You're a wreak!"  
  
Blood everywhere. Kai sent his blood to this one spot, so Biovolt wouldn't see it.  
  
"I was fighting with Kai last night. Me and him were in an argument."  
  
"Did he come here?" asked Max.  
  
"No. I saw him in our world."  
  
"What do you mean 'our world'?" asked Tyson.  
  
"The world Kai and I made," Keisuke fell back to sleep. Everyone knew he was very much alive.  
  
They were wondering about their world. Keisuke woke up a little later, showered, and so on.  
  
"So, please tell us about this 'World'," said Ray in curiosity.  
  
"Kai and I can communicate telepathically. We can see each other even from far away. I can hear  
  
everything Kai thinks and vice versa." Keisuke paused, and closed his eyes.  
  
'Be quiet Kai! I'm coming for you no matter what you say!'  
  
'No you're not!'  
  
Keisuke's arm was hurting as Kai left a huge mark. It began to bleed.  
  
"Keisuke!! Snap out of it!! Keisuke!!"  
  
"What!? Oh, Ray.. err.."  
  
"He's hurting you, isn't he!" said Alexis, in concern.  
  
"And the other way around!" said Keisuke, punching the air.   
  
"You two are in a war-like fight!" said Liona.  
  
"Yea. Well, there's a reason why. Anyways, I told Kai we'd come to find him! I'm gone! Anyone  
  
coming?" said Keisuke heading to the door.  
  
"I am!" said Celeste, jumping to her feet.  
  
"It's just you and me, Celeste. Let's go!"   
  
They both left.  
  
"I think someone should have went with them," said Alexis.  
  
"We've got to believe in them. They're old enough to take care of themselves!" said Max, with  
  
confidence in his voice.  
  
"Max is right! They're very capable of defeating Biovolt. They'll come back safe and sound with  
  
Kai."  
  
"Battle!"  
  
"Keisuke! That's the twentieth camera you destroyed since we passed the gate outside."  
  
"This place is heavily guarded."  
  
"Yea. I noticed. They know we're here."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Ahh.. Welcome to the Abbey, Keisuke Hiwatari and Celeste Kodachi. You're gotten farther than  
  
most people, but you'll never get past the little test I've set up. Good luck!"  
  
"If there was one thing I hated most, it was listening to a creepy voice over a P.A. system!"  
  
complained Keisuke.  
  
"We'll do the test together, Keisuke," said Celeste.  
  
They entered a hallway where machines on the walls launched beyblades, repeatedly.  
  
"Take the right, Celeste! I'll take the left."  
  
They attacked the machines breaking each one.  
  
"A door, but there is a lock. We've got to break the code."  
  
"I don't have time for that!" Keisuke placed a black block onto the lock. "Get down." He dived  
  
bring Celeste to the ground, covering her body. He placed his lips onto hers, and the black block  
  
exploded. When the smoke cleared, he got of Celeste, and she was in a state of shock for a few  
  
seconds.  
  
"Sorry, It was either that or breathe dust!" said Keisuke with a smirk.  
  
"Did Joey give that to you?"  
  
"Who else would give a fifteen, or fourteen at the time, year old boy a prototype bomb?"  
  
They continued down the hallway. It was dark and cold. They kept grip onto each others hands. It  
  
was long. The darkness just kept going with no means of ending.   
  
"Keisuke, this is freaking me out. It's too dark."  
  
Click.  
  
Celeste screamed. Keisuke pointed a flashlight upwards making his face, shaded, and scary  
  
looking.  
  
"Don't do that. I really need to rest."  
  
"Alright, I guess we can take a five minute break."  
  
"It's freezing in here! Haven't they heard of heat?!"  
  
"Take this," said Keisuke briefly, holding out his jacket.  
  
Celeste took it. "Are you going to be okay? Not cold?"   
  
"I'm fine!"   
  
"Alright then." As she put the jacket on, she noticed what Keisuke was wearing, Kai's black tank  
  
top, and blue pants.  
  
'Kai must have given them to him. I doubt Kai can fit into it now. Funny thing is, Keisuke looks  
  
very different to Kai. It fits him perfectly, even without the muscle Kai has. Huh! What am I  
  
saying?! Oh gosh! Am I crushing on Keisuke? Saga is going to kill me,' thought Celeste slightly  
  
panicking.  
  
"Ready to go?" Celeste got up and nodded.  
  
They walked for a while until they could see light up ahead. They reached the light.  
  
"You've gotten far. Most people would have been scared. I admire you courage and strength.  
  
Take the elevator to beyblade with the best!"  
  
They both stepped into the elevator. It made it's way up by itself.  
  
"First Level! Trainee Skyler Dawson and Trainer Spencer. Opponent Keisuke Hiwatari. 3..2..1..  
  
LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Blazion, attala!"  
  
"Wolfwrath! Attack!"  
  
"Detala! Now, Flatala Attala! Flame Attack!"  
  
"Winner Keisuke Hiwatari. Step into the elevator for the next level."  
  
"Good job, Keisuke!"  
  
"He was easy, but it's going to get harder."  
  
"Level two. Trainee Tyler Aero and Trainer Ian. 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP! Opponent Keisuke  
  
Hiwatari."  
  
"Battle Blaze!"  
  
"Lionwrath! Attack!"  
  
"Detala!"  
  
"Attack again."  
  
"Detala! Flatala Attala! Flame Attack!"  
  
They stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Let's let your girlfriend over there go. Level three. Trainee Tamako Crylet and Trainer Bryan.  
  
Opponent Celeste Kodachi! 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Driger attack!"  
  
"Dragonwrath!"  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw attack!"  
  
"Winner Celeste Kodachi."  
  
"She was holding back. She couldn't fight you."  
  
"I know that Keisuke. I feel bad though."  
  
"Final stage. Kai Hiwatari. Opponent Keisuke Hiwatari. 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Black Dranzer! Attack!"  
  
"Light Dranzer! Defend!"  
  
"You don't know how to use Light Dranzer properly!" said Kai, with a slight grin.  
  
"You don't either. I know one attack! Ultimate Light!"  
  
"He's mastered Light Dranzer!" screamed Voltaire angrily.  
  
"He's the darkness, I'm the light. Light always wins, most of the time anyways."  
  
"Light Dranzer! Attack!"   
  
"Black Dranzer! Defend!"   
  
"Light Dranzer! Attack!"   
  
"Defend!"   
  
"Attack! Then Ultera Lightera!"   
  
Voltaire watched the match in interest. The room lit up with the ultimate light. Black Dranzer was  
  
demolished. There was no trace of it. Not even the bit beast.  
  
"Where is Black Dranzer?" screamed Voltaire.  
  
"It's gone. Keisuke killed it."  
  
"I killed it!!!"  
  
"Light always destroys the dark."  
  
"Most of the time anyways," continued Keisuke.  
  
"That was great, but the light made me dizzy."  
  
Keisuke wrapped his arms around Celeste's neck from behind her.  
  
"Thanks. Couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"Not a problem, Keisuke. Anytime!"  
  
Kai watched them smile and chat. He found it quite amusing.  
  
"Tammy!" Celeste screamed as she saw her rushing to herself.  
  
"Hey Celeste! I'm so glad your alright! I was sure Black Dranzer would have killed you by now."  
  
"Kai, you alright? Keisuke? Hey!" Celeste waved in front of their faces.  
  
"Kai, what's that?"  
  
"Yea. There is still a dark presence in Biovolt. It's not Voltaire though."  
  
"Kind of like a Very Black Dranzer. Light Dranzer analyze!" Light Dranzer glowed brightly.  
  
"Over there. Underground!" A platform rose up.   
  
"Tala. Keisuke, it's one on one. You're the only one who can beat him."  
  
Keisuke placed Light Dranzer in his launcher. He took three steps front wards.  
  
"Ready? Launch!"  
  
Keisuke jumped backwards and in mid air, he made his body straight, and launched, making it  
  
look as if it were flying. Keisuke landed on his hands and flipped to make him face Tala.  
  
"Fancy launch, but does it make a difference in his battle mode?" said Kai to himself softly.  
  
"Shine Bright, Light Dranzer."  
  
Light Dranzer landed on the ground.   
  
"Attack!" said Tala.  
  
"Defera!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Light Dranzer was hit.  
  
"Defera!"  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
"Light Dranzer! Milliera Pointera Lightera!"  
  
Everyone was bug-eyed. The building lit up with light. Everyone in the building was knocked out  
  
except Keisuke. He was waiting for Kai and Celeste to wake up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Keisuke looked behind him to see Celeste.  
  
"Your arm. It's bleeding."  
  
"Well, with an attack like that, everyone got some damage done to them. At least to the ones  
  
which darkness resides in their hearts. Those people may be dead, hurt badly, or devolved in the  
  
light. Notice that Voltaire and many of his workers aren't here. They were moved by the light.  
  
Not even their bodies are here."  
  
"How come Tala is here then?" asked Celeste weakly.  
  
"He wasn't all that bad. Actually, he's not bad at all. The match was a favour for Kai. He asked  
  
him to battle me if he were to lose."  
  
Celeste tried to get up, but her body broke down. Keisuke let her brace herself on his chest, and  
  
he hugged her.  
  
"Keisuke.... I.... Saga....."  
  
"When we left Japan, Saga told me something. She said that she thought she was getting in the  
  
way of something that is unbreakable, yet unable to become true. She said that she thinks I love  
  
you, and you love me back. I couldn't deny my side, but I couldn't tell the truth either. That day  
  
she said she'd wait for our answer when we get back home."  
  
"No. I can't love you Keisuke. Saga is my friend and I can't..."  
  
"You have to be greedy for once Celeste. Saga won't cry for I will always be with her. You have  
  
to tell me the truth. If you do, but you're not ready, or you just can't, then tell me. I won't hate  
  
you. I'll never hate you."  
  
"I do love you, I can love you, I'm ready to love you, but I just don't want steal you away from  
  
Saga."  
  
"That's fine. If you don't want to, then that's fine. But remember, I'm always here for friends."  
  
"Now that you disgusting love moment is over, can we leave now?"  
  
"How long have you been awake?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Just enough to hear you confess you like him."  
  
"Kai! Don't tell! Please!" said Celeste, as she climbed into Keisuke's back, for she was still weak.  
  
"You know, with everyone trying to talk to me, it might just slip out. But, I'll try hard anyways."  
  
"Hey guys this is Tyson and Alexis here outside Biovolt stadium!" said Tyson.  
  
"It's been hectic out here! Everyone's lining up to see the final match between the Bladebreakers  
  
and the sponsor team, the Biovolt Team," said Alexis.  
  
"How about we head inside, grab some hot chocolate, and get ready to watch the last match!"  
  
"Alright blading fans! Are you ready to watch the match of the year!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"First up is Celeste of the Bladebreakers! She is an amazing blader with a full control record. Her  
  
bit beast Driger will definitely be a tough competitor, always by her side."  
  
Everyone began to whisper about Driger being Ray's and not Celeste's.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it Rip!"  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Lionwrath! Defend! Now, attack!" (This is Tyler from the Abbey, remember?)  
  
"Defend! Attack!"  
  
"Defend!"  
  
Driger passed Lionwrath, changed direction, and hit Lionwrath from behind.  
  
"Driger! Show them you Tiger Claw Attack!!"  
  
"Knocked out of the dish. The winner is Celeste!" said Kai.  
  
"Celeste? You think you can win next round?" said Keisuke, looking at her concerned face.  
  
"No. He's too powerful," said Celeste, jumping into Keisuke's arms.  
  
Kai was making his way to the locker rooms.  
  
"Hello Kai."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Voltaire smirked. "Can't I say hello to my own grandson."  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't consider you my grandfather. Not anymore."  
  
"And I never considered you my grandfather either."  
  
"Keisuke, leave now."  
  
"Kai! The second match is starting in a minute! Max needs you out there."  
  
"He's capable by himself, now leave!"  
  
Keisuke left.  
  
"Why do you protect that boy so much? Do you love him?"  
  
"He's my brother, Voltaire. I haven't seen him since the day he was born."  
  
"I haven't seen him, ever."  
  
"Think I care. What do you want anyways?"  
  
"I know that after this, you won't be around anymore."  
  
"Dranzer still feeds off my heart and soul. I have nothing more to give. Three hours left, Voltaire,  
  
and I'll be out of your way."  
  
"I would think Keisuke will live for a very long time," said Voltaire.  
  
"I don't care where I end up. Keisuke can protect himself, but I'll always be here."  
  
"Take this Kai." Voltaire held out a necklace to Kai. "I want to be with you, when you die."  
  
Celeste lost the two matches against Tyler, and Liona won against Tamako(Surprise! Surprise!).  
  
Keisuke was getting ready for his battle. He had to win, for the sake of the world.   
  
"Ready for the battle, Keisuke?" asked Max.  
  
"Where's Kai? He's not here?" said Keisuke, looking a little worried.  
  
"He'll be here! Be a little bit more patient," said Max, with a reassuring look.  
  
"Kai, just breathe."   
  
"It's hard. I have to go and see Keisuke's fight. I have to."   
  
"You can't. You'll worry him even more if you go looking like this," said Tala.  
  
"When the first round is over, they have a thirty minute break. Bring him here. Tell him nothing  
  
until he arrives."  
  
Tala left to watch the match.  
  
"And Blazion is on fire as Wolfwrath has no chance of beating it."  
  
"Flatala Attala! Flame Attack!"  
  
"And the winner is Keisuke! The next match begins in thirty minutes."  
  
Tala grabbed his arm, and ran.  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll see!"  
  
They arrived at the Locker Room. Tala opened the door.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
"Keisuke.... How's the battle?"  
  
"What happened? Did they.."  
  
"They didn't do anything. How did the battle go?"  
  
"What do you think Kai? What happened? Tell me, Kai!"  
  
"Dranzer eats out the heart and soul of the user. I've been able to keep it out of your body for a  
  
while, but it won't last for a long time. If I had only lasted 4 more months, I would have  
  
survived."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?! I could have taken the pain you know!"  
  
"You could have died Keisuke! Dranzer has been passed on so many times and no one has been  
  
killed because, they would just pass it. Dranzer doesn't know this. If I do, he'll know, and never  
  
do it again. I have to Keisuke."  
  
"No you don't! Please Kai! Give Dranzer's strength with me. I can fight it. Just, please!"  
  
"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
"WHY NOT? LOOK, I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE, BUT I WON'T LET YOU  
  
DIE!"  
  
"You can tell they're brothers," said Tala, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Kai was still in pain when the loudspeaker shot an announcement.  
  
"Keisuke Kaido-Hiwatari, please report to the beyblading dish immediately!"  
  
"Can I use Dranzer? I want to make this battle quick!"   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Now for the second round of the final match! Are you ready!"  
  
Keisuke was all ready to go.  
  
'Alrighty Dranzer! Let's beat this one for Kai!'  
  
"Hey Keisuke, have you seen Kai yet?" asked Max.  
  
"Nope. Sorry," lied Keisuke.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Dranzer! Finish this! Flameco Atteco! Flame Attack!"  
  
"And that match goes to the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Guys, I've got to leave."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Keisuke was gone.  
  
"We won!" chirped Keisuke as he entered the locker room.  
  
"Didn't you just leave?" asked Ian.  
  
"Yea. Why?" asked Keisuke.  
  
Tala looked at his watch. "It's been exactly two minutes."  
  
"How are you, Kai?"  
  
"Pains actually starting to lessen. I wonder if it's supposed to do that."  
  
"You're probably just getting used to the pain. Dranzer is super powerful. He's been a great help  
  
so far."  
  
Dranzer flew out of the beyblade. Spreading it's wings behind Keisuke.  
  
"Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
"Your bravery is strong, but I shall not let you die. Kai Hiwatari will survive, and the killing curse  
  
has been disabled. Both my masters are very brave. Light Dranzer will heal you. Say the power  
  
attack when Light Dranzer comes out." Dranzer disappeared, and Light Dranzer appeared.  
  
Keisuke took a deep breath.  
  
"Milliera Pointera Lightera!"  
  
The light healed Kai.  
  
"All over! Thank you! Now maybe I can get some sleep!" said Keisuke.  
  
"I hope you're not going to slack off. I'll be making sure your practicing. You should come over  
  
once in awhile if you need help. Otherwise, just keep in touch."  
  
Keisuke and Kai walked over to Saga, and Keisuke's parents.  
  
"Keisuke! Oh my gosh! Guess what! The police caught your stalker Ashitama! Aren't you  
  
happy?"  
  
"He's escape and come after me again."  
  
"You don't trust the police."  
  
"Hey, watch your back," said Kai.  
  
"I know!" Keisuke turned around and fired a strong punch.  
  
"Wait that's......"  
  
After Keisuke's punch, Ashitama became visible again. He then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Keisuke's mom nearly fainted at the blow her son was able to create, and got into an outrage at  
  
Kai, thinking he trained him to do that.  
  
"Keisuke! I forgot to give this to you! It's your medal for strongest blader of the year. You won it  
  
at the closing ceremony," said Celeste.  
  
"Are you alright Celeste? You look pale," said Saga. Celeste shook her head.  
  
"I hate airplanes!" Keisuke took off his jacket, and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"You know, you've really gotta learn to start wearing a jacket."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Keisuke Hiwatari on his sixteenth birthday was now able to move in with Kai Hiwatari, his  
  
biological brother. They spend many hours of the day together. As for Saga and her whole idea of  
  
Keisuke loving Celeste, she still believes, for they did have their hints. Everyone is happy back in  
  
Japan, beyblading, and all. 


End file.
